Management Material
by lilsunnysaunt
Summary: *Repost* Isabella Swan works in a call center and wants to be a manager. One day, she's given a new employee to train but will more than training happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Bella

Chapter Text

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just put them to work in a call center.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Heather Fellure, for helping me improve my story. She's put up with more from me than anyone should have to when it comes to helping a person improve. Thanks also to my pre-readers, Jenna and Tricia. You gals rock and I adore you! Any mistakes you still find are all mine because I wouldn't leave it alone. Enjoy!**

Wonderful, I thought to myself as I shut off the alarm. Another day I had to spend in that god-forsaken office in which I worked. I absolutely dreaded getting up and going there sometimes. Most of the time, I liked my job. I liked making someone's day by helping them. Taking calls from people who were upset then fixing the problem to have them happy at the end of their call. That was what I lived for. If people would only read the directions that are posted on the sites or the instructions that are included with items, they wouldn't have to call. But, without the calls, I would not have had this job, so it's a win-win for me and the callers.

My name is Isabella Swan and I work in a call center assisting people with problems navigating websites. I had been there for three years. I was the top performer on my team and I trained all of the new associates that came in. The last person that I had trained caught on quickly and became one of my closest friends. Her name was Alice Hale and she had been there for six months.

I received my degree in management from the University of Washington and had been working hard trying to advance to that next level there at Seattle Exchange. I eventually wanted to get to the point where I could run a team myself, seeing as I already did most of the work that my boss did. I had heard rumors that he was getting ready to retire and that explained why I had to constantly go back and rework the numbers on the reports and spreadsheets before they were sent to the client.

It's Friday, and as expected, I hear Mr. Newton calling for me to come to his office. I gathered my notebook, pen, and gave Alice my 'save me' look before I headed for his office. We discussed which reports needed be looked over and revised. An hour later, I finally returned to my desk. I looked over the reports and time sheets to finalize them. All of a sudden, Jessica from Human Resources was standing over me with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. I tried to stand up to introduce myself and almost fell out of the chair in my awed haste.

He was tall and lean He had bright green eyes and bronze hair. He also had a strong, defined jaw line. My jaw dropped and I was completely dazzled by him. "Ahem," Jessica said, clearing her throat, bringing me back to attention.

"Jessica," I said, blushing. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to your new trainee that will be starting on Monday," she responded.

I flushed bright red and introduced myself, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella Swan, and you are?" I ask.

"Edward Cullen," He responded while shaking my hand.

After the introduction, I explained what we did in the department and asked if he had any experience with the internet. He did, which meant this would be easy. I told him what time we start in the mornings before we said goodbye.

Instead of dreading Monday morning, I was looking forward to coming to work. I could not wait to find out more about him. During our brief introduction, he had this sparkle in his eyes and this crooked grin that hinted that he was playful and carefree and that would be a fresh change to things in the office. About thirty minutes later, I could see him leaving the building. I dashed down to Human Resources to locate Jessica and figured out exactly what they want me to train him on since there were multiple projects we were responsible for.

The weekend passed in a blur as I wondered what this new employee was going to bring to the office. I had never been so attracted to someone as strongly as I was to Edward. I worried that I would say something or that my clumsiness would shine through in the coming week due to my wandering mind.

I woke up on Saturday to my phone ringing. It was Alice. "Hey Bella. You busy? I need to hit up the mall," she chirped.

"Too early," I mumbled back.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Renesmee is coming with me," she exclaimed.

"I'm only going because your niece is going to be there. Give me thirty minutes," I grumbled sleepily.

"Okay," she acknowledged.

Alice knew I was not much for shopping. I did not care that much for crowds, but her niece was nice and she was fun and she could tone Alice down when she shopped so that would help and would keep her from using me as a dress up doll.

For most of the day, I let my mind wander to Edward and what would make training fun and wondered if he was single. If he was, what kind of girls did he like? Would he like me? What would it be like to be with him?

Alice paid little attention to my clumsiness as we shopped, but Renesmee, who was nine years old, noticed.

"Aunt Bella? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ness, I'm fine. Just crushing on a boy," I joked back.

"Eww, Aunt Bella!"

After that, Renesmee tried to keep Alice occupied and that left me to daydream about Edward freely and I didn't have to pay either of them attention. I know I made several purchases in a few shops, but I don't remember exactly what I bought.

I spent Sunday relaxing and watched my favorite television show. It was getting late and I was trying to figure out what to wear to work the next day. I needed something cute that would help me dazzle him like he dazzled me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introducing Edward

Chapter Text

**A/N : I don't own the characters in the story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot to this story.**

**A big thanks to my beta, Heather. She has helped me out so much! I did not realize the issues I had when I originally wrote this and wow, she had her work cut out for her with this chapter. I would also like to thank my pre-readers, Jenna and Tricia. Love all of you gals! **

As I stood there trying to figure out what the hell I was going to wear to the office that day, my phone went off. I grabbed it off the dresser and saw that Alice has sent me a text. I shook my head and smiled; she would not have missed the chance to remind me that I had that wonderful piece of eye candy starting the next day. God, I needed to focus. Her text reminded me that we had gone shopping that weekend and I decided to see what the hell I had actually purchased.

I wanted to "dress to impress", and the mid length grey skirt and light pink low cut top I bought worked perfectly for that. Once I laid it out, I decided that it was exactly what I needed. Thank God for Alice and Renesmee. I love that they knew just what to force me to buy. After I got through the stress of deciding what to wear, I said goodnight to Alice and went to bed.

The next morning, I got up early, showered and got dressed. I left my hair down and applied just a little bit of makeup to my eyes and clear lip gloss. I admit, I didn't wear makeup often, I liked my sleep and didn't see the point in wearing it daily, but it was fun to dress up on occasion.

I grabbed my things and left for the office. I arrived earlier than everyone else and was happy about that. I needed that extra time to get things situated and calmed down. Even though I had trained plenty of people before, the new guy Edward made me so nervous. I was positive that my clumsiness was going to come out in one way or another and mess it up. I was sure I was going to do something like spill my drink everywhere or trip over air and fall face first into something, or I would somehow wind up with a papercut. I was bound to look like a fool in some way.

I had been so deep in thought that I didn't notice when Alice arrived, cheerily greeting me, "Hey, Bella! Are you ready for Edward to get here?" It wasn't until she snapped her fingers in front of me that I cleverly responded with, "Huh?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked?

"Yeah, I am just a little nervous." I replied.

"Why? You're great. Things will be fine. Trust, me. You'll see," she said, giving me a hug before she let go to settle in for the day. She was usually right about things so I took a deep breath and went back gathering what I needed.

I anxiously waited for Jessica to bring Edward to my desk. It seemed like it was never going to be time for him to arrive. Finally, though just as I finished checking my morning voicemail and go to grab some copies from the machine, I turned around and ran right into him.

"Woah there! Are you okay?" He asked, catching me before I could fall.

I flushed bright red at the contact and said, "Thanks, I'm fine. I'm Bella. Since we're here, why don't we grab these copies and I'll bring you back to the team."

"Sure. That sounds good," he said flashing a smile.

After grabbing the copies I was after, I asked about his previous work experience and was surprised to learn that Edward did have experience working in an office environment. He didn't seem like someone that would want to be stuck indoors on computers all day to me. His father was a doctor and his mother had her own company as an architect. He worked for his mother, but now wanted to get out and do things on his own. I could not say I blamed him.

I was pretty sure that his training would go really fast. I was going to have to find a way to draw it out so we could get to know one another better. He was too smart for his own good. That was the first day we spent getting acquainted with the different systems that he would be using. Then, I introduced Edward to the rest of the department and the people that he needed to have contact with. He didn't really say much, but then again, everyone was so busy that it was just brief introductions. They needed time to warm up to him. Things picked up that afternoon, much to my dismay and I had to assist the team on the phones. I gave Edward the really boring project manual and had him read while I was busy. Unfortunately, this was how the afternoon ended. Me taking phone calls while Edward read the boring manual.

The next day was better. We spent it answering questions and I taught him what the program was, going over the computer systems in detail. Edward caught on very quickly. At the rate he was going, he would be out of my line of vision by the next afternoon. I needed something, anything to make this training last longer. He was interesting and paid more attention to things than anyone else I had trained. He was even able to suggest some things that could improve some of the systems and ways that we did things. It was refreshing having someone that actually listened to the training. He even managed to talk to me and ask me about myself and I was not used to that kind of attention on me.

Wednesday was even better. We had a major project come in that required some of us to do outbound calls. I normally hated doing survey calls, but hey this was a blessing in disguise. All I had to do was teach him the basics of our phone system, hand him a script, and away we went. After I listened to a couple of his calls, he was on his own. The next day we were back to the normal program and that was when I slowly started getting him more involved.

I started by having him work on the computer while I was on the phone. The look in his eyes as I stopped to help him with the systems was driving me crazy. Thank goodness, it was not a busy day, because I spent most of it daydreaming since I did not have to focus too hard. I kept making excuses to lean over him and the desk to show him where to enter things on the screen and knew that he understood by the smirk that he gave me.. That smirk sent butterflies through me.

Late that afternoon, my boss, Mr. Newton, came by and said he thought Edward had been trained enough. It was now time to put him on the phones. I hated to give because that would mean that I would not have Edward close by to talk to when things were slow, but what could I have done? I knew training had to end sooner or later. I let him take over everything. I had a headset on so I could monitor him and help if he got stuck and needed help.

The daydreaming started after I let Edward handle everything on his own. My new found free time allowed my mind to wander. All I could concentrate on were his lips, and I was mesmerized. I wanted to feel them on my own. I had to think carefully before I spoke anytime he asked a question so as not to embarrass myself.

Thankfully, the day finally ended. I could not believe that the next day was already Friday. Where had the week gone? I'd been so distracted in his presence that I barely noticed how fast the time had gone.

The day began as normal and I had him answering calls and doing all the work. I got to enjoy another day of just staring and being there 'just in case.' Of course, since it was Friday, I also had to spend my usual hour or more in Mike's office, straightening out the time cards and billing for the clients. I should have so had his job. I was more than cut out to do that lazy bum's job. Luckily for me, he waited until the end of the day to ask me to do this. I think Mike's learned to wait to the end of the day on Friday for this to keep from hearing me grumble at him all day because no matter how many times we go over the process for billing clients, he messes it up.

Training ended on Friday and on Monday, Edward was going to be on his own. I was now devastated that he was not going to be next to me. I'd much rather be surrounded by Edward and Alice, than the irritable old lady, Tanya who sat next to me. Edward would talk to me and he could make me laugh unlike her. I wanted positive people around me, not negative people.

I decided that it was time for a change. But, hmmm…what sabotage I was going to have to pull in order to get my way now? Business was a dog eat dog world and I was certainly not going to be the one who was going to play fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sabotage

Chapter Text

**A/N: I do not own the characters. I only own the plot of this story. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**I have had a multitude of Beta's to help me with the story. My most recent Beta, Heather is a lifesaver. I adore her for her unwavering support and help despite me being a whiny brat about making changes. Also, thanks to my friend Julie. Without her, the funniest part of Bella's revenge would not exist! Lastly, I would like to thank my pre-readers, Jenna and Tricia. You gals help me keep my head on straight and make sure that all my changes work and are feasible. Thank you!**

Edwards first week ended and unfortunately, they moved him quite a bit away from me. That upset me a lot since I could no longer look at the object of my affection, so I decided that it was time to plan some changes.

Friday night Alice, her husband Jasper, and I all went out to the local club "Twilight" to relax and discussed how our week has gone. Alice knew how unhappy I was with the fact that Edward had been moved away from me and she also knew I would never admit to her how I felt. She knew that I had a tendency to put others before myself and I did not like for others to see me anything but happy, even if I was not. This caused her to keep my glass full and once I was blissfully unaware of what I was saying, due to the never ending amaretto sours I was drinking, she got me to explain why I looked so sad.

After the alcohol sat in and my real feelings came out, she decided that we needed to have some fun. She planned some sabotage on the crazy old Tanya, the woman who sat at the desk next to me. This I hoped would get Edward placed right where I wanted him. She knew I would never remember any plans we had made after having drank so much, so she promised to come over the next day to start making official plans.

I woke up wishing that the sun never shined again. It was out in full force and was coming through my open blinds. I got up, down some Advil and went back to sleep. A couple hours later, I woke up again, but at least the hangover has dulled. I was not sure how many drinks I had had the night before, but it was sure to have been a lot. I heard loud banging on my door and Alice's voice calling through my front door. I got up to let her in.

"Could you please, for the love of all that's sacred, tone it down?" I mumbled.

"Geez, Bella, you look like death warmed over," she said.

"Yeah, best friends who know how to get you to reveal secrets over alcohol aren't always for the best," I replied. I forgot the reason why she was even here; did we make plans today? I hoped not, I needed to recover from my overindulgence the night before.

"Duh, silly! We gotta make plans to get that old hag out of the seat next to you and get Edward there in her place. Remember?" she asked.

"No." was the only thing I could think of.

I thanked God for Alice. She would never let me become a chicken shit and back out of that plan. We had quickly set to work and tried to come up with some ideas that would drive Tanya, The hag, crazy. Tanya and I had never gotten along, so I was hoping that it worked fast and that I could avoid being the one to get blamed.

Some of the things we came up with included: taping up the height lever on her chair, that way when she got back from the bathroom we could watch her bottom out when she sat back down. We also thought about just slightly moving the neat freaks stuff so it would be out of place, making it feel like something was missing, although nothing really was. Alice and I found little things like plastic spiders and stuff that we are going to rig to "jump" out at her when she opened the drawers and the like. I decided to put duct tape over the bottom of the mouse to her computer and see how long it took her to figure it out before she went ballistic. Alice also planned for me to "kidnap" that ugly cup that she loved so much that held all of her sparkly pens and pencils. We planned to take a picture of it and stash it in Alice's desk and leave the picture with a ransom note for her to find it. The final push involved taping one of her desk drawers shut with some heavy duty tape and watch her try to open it.

Thanks to Alice's plans, this was all going to be easier to pull off than I had imagined. Tanya already disliked me for being the most praised member of the team. I got away with doing stuff to her that no one else ever could. With Alice's help, no one ever knew it was me.

Monday came and we began our "Operation: Drive the old hag crazy" scheme. I arrived at work early, like always, but this day was special. I had to beat Mike into the office to pull off what I need to do. Things started out by moving all the items on Tanya's desk. They did not move much, maybe an inch or two, but I knew her eye for details; she would know and blame the cleaning crew. Alice and I practiced the night before so I would know just how to rig up those plastic bugs and spiders to "jump" out at Tanya. I went ahead and rigged them, too. Alice got there and asked if everything was set.

"Of course," was my response to her.

Tanya got to work, late as usual, and really could not tell at first that anything had been moved. However, once she was settled in, she noticed then started going on about how something did not look right and that something was missing but she could not tell what it was. She then proceeded to move everything to its place. Once everything was back to normal, she was still not happy and kept complaining that someone took something or hid something and she went for the drawers. Tanya let out the loudest, most ear-piercing scream I had ever heard when a giant, fuzzy, spider popped out at her! She tore it from the drawer and did not realize it was a fake, threw it on the floor and started jumping up and down on it. The blood-curdling scream from her drew Mike from his office and he came to see what the problem was. After five minutes of yelling at her for disturbing the quiet, he showed her that it was a fake and told her to get back to work. Part one was accomplished.

Later in the afternoon, Alice and I did the next best thing. We taped the lever on her chair so that when she sat down, she sank almost to the floor, yet when she stood up, the chair would rise again. It drove her absolutely crazy for the rest of the day. That was fun! Tanya got fed up pretty quickly. I heard her mumbling between calls that she was at her wits end and if this kept up, she was done. She was quitting. I left the building certain that tomorrow was going to be enough to finally get rid of the old hag.

Tuesday was day two of our operation. Before Alice and I left for the night on Monday, we snapped a picture of Tanya's beloved pencil holder. When I got to work in the morning, I made sure to readjust the tape on her chair so it would hold for the day. Tanya is a blonde in all senses of the word and she would never figure out what the problem was. I placed some more of those pop outs in her drawers, but I did something special to the middle drawer. I duct taped that puppy closed since I knew that it was not going to be the first one she tried to open. That drawer usually contained snacks that she grabbed in the afternoon. I sat back and waited for my victim to make her way into the office.

Once she arrived, Tanya freaked out because the issue with the chair was still going on. Blondie kept going up down up down all day. At least she was getting her squats in for the day. She then opened her drawer and out pops some more insects, freaking her out yet again. I was practically on the floor laughing, while I watched her trying to kill plastic bugs. Geez, did she ever figure that out?

When she went to the bathroom for the first time that day, Alice ran over and took her precious pen holder and hid it and replaced it with the picture and the ransom note. Tanya came back and literally started throwing stuff, demanding whoever took her pencil holder give it back. She also declared that she would not be giving a ransom to anyone. Everyone looked at her like she was a moron.

In the late afternoon, she was going to open her snack drawer, but it did not open. Tanya yanked and pulled at it, doing everything she could to open it. I quietly laughed at her, when I noticed Edward heading my way. Edward looked deep in thought, like he had a question for me. You could tell, from his vantage point, that Tanya's desk drawer was taped shut. Before I could say anything, he reached down, grabbed the corner of the tape, and pulled it to free the drawer for her trying to be friendly, but it was too late. Tanya was still pulling the drawer and had both hands on it and one foot on the drawer above it. When Edward freed the drawer..she went flying backwards due to her extreme force and landed flat on her back. Tanya's head hit the floor so hard that it was heard through the entire office. Finally, she had enough and screamed, "That's it! I am done! I hate this job and all of you! I quit!" There were a few minutes of stillness in the office at what had happened before everyone burst out laughing. Blondie proceeded to pack up her shit and left with security following her out.

Alice and I smirked at each other. The hard part was over. Now I just need to go to Mike and convince him that Edward needed to move to Tanya's spot. He was a part of our department and he needed to be with us, not sitting with some other department across the floor.


End file.
